Dreams that Chains Us Down
by Hachi Mitsu
Summary: AU: based on an asian drama, duo takes the main character, the son of a rich businessmen, wufei as the leader of the local gang (haha!), heero as a transfer student due to his inability to keep out of fights and the rest of the characters each with their
1. Shinjiteiru

Chains That Holds Us Down:

Dreams That Chains Us Down:

Shinjiteiru

By Hachi Mitsu 

05.03.00

[Border of Campus]

Relena Peacecraft strolled down the walkway of the busy high school. Around her rushed the many students who struggled to get to class before the bell rang, signaling the first day of the new year at Yellow River High. As she made a neck-breaking run towards the door just within sight, a loud whistle from above caught her attention. She looked up just in time to see a bucket of freezing cold soap water crash into her neatly done hair. Looking around, she glared menacingly at the gathering spectators. 

[Some back ally near school]

Mean while in another part of the campus, a large group of people gathered around a blue haired girl. Hilde waved a stack of autographed photos at the group around her.

"GET YOUR SIGNITURED PHOTOS! 5$ EACH!!"

The huge pack of students quickly cleared out the supply of photos. Hilde slipped out of the crowd, walking into a back corridor.

"Yo, Trowa! Got anymore photos we- "

Hilde stopped in mid-sentence as she stared in shock at the stack of photos in Trowa's hand, which *he* was signing. Stepping forward, she glared at the fake signatures.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!? These are fake!!"

". . ."

Hilde's glare doubled its intensity, but before she could continue a black haired Asian boy stepped in front of her.

"Now Hilde, this is no way to treat a fellow student, is it?"

Hilde gulped. Despite the polite words, she could see the bared teeth and the threatening note barely hidden by the superficial smile. Besides, Wufei Chang was the notorious gang leader of River High. No need to go looking for trouble. Hilde stepped away from her close proximity to the banged boy, bowing politely to the Chinese one.

"Eh heh, of course not Chang sama. I apologize Trowa kun"

Wufei smiled menacingly, "that's much better. Why don't you leave now Hilde san."

It was no suggestion, but a demand, one, which will not be disobeyed. Hilde nodded and backed away carefully. After she disappeared around the corner, Wufei turned back to Trowa, the vicious smile turning into a full scowl.

"KISAMA! What the fuck did you think you were doing Barton?! We can't afford people getting suspicious. Be more careful from now on!"

". . ."

"Good. I'll just go meet the class now."

With a smirk, Wufei went off to meet the future . . . err. . . victims of his gang. Ah a new year, a fresh batch of students under his control.

[Before main entrance of school]

Meanwhile, in yet another part of the school, a *very* large crowd had gathered around the driveway of the school. Eyeing the crowed with curiosity, the still soaked Relena wandered over to a pretty Chinese girl glancing eagerly over the shoulders of the students in front of her.

"Hey, Mei- chan. What's happening?"

"Relena! He's coming! He's coming!!!"

As usual Relena was completely clueless as to what is going on. Merian Shirin rolled her eyes with a sight sigh. Slowly she explained to Relena what the big commotion was about. Apparently, the son of a billionaire was transferring to their school. Everyone wanted to be there to see him.

"His name is Duo Maxwell!"

"His dad is suppose to be the president of this really big company!"

"I heard that this was the first time he's attending a public school."

"Yeah! He always had private tutors before!"

From all around people shouted information. Whether they were just rumors or not, it held Relena completely captive. She has *got* to meet this new guy! After all, who could resist her charms. She swept aside her soggy hair and clothes, the people -edging away from the disgusting smell of her wet clothes - unseen by her glassy eyes.

"THERE HE IS!!!!!"

The shout snapped her out of her daydreaming as the crowd held their breath. A sleek back limo pulled into the drive. From the door stepped out a boy with a long chestnut brown braid. Though he was dressed in uniforms like everyone eyes, his jacket was decorated with gold designs and a silver tie clip adorn his silk black tie, tucked neatly into the navy jacket. Flashing his now wildly cheering fans a big smile, Duo slipped on a pair of black sunglasses and proceeded to walk towards his classroom. This new school thing is really looking up

Relena smiled dreamily. /He smiled at me! He smiled at me!/ It was clear that she didn't realize that he was smiling at *everyone*. So caught up in her delusions was she that, Relena failed to notice that she was the only one left standing in the driveway. Everyone else had proceeded to his or her class now that the excitement was over.

[Principle's office]

Heero Yui scowled at the principal. He really didn't need any of this. If it weren't for the threat of being kicked off to army school, he wouldn't be anywhere near this place. 

". . . you have been caught in many fights. Please be aware that we, at Yellow River High School, will not accept such behavior. This is your last chance Yui!"

Heero glared at the middle-aged man before him. Zechs- sensei was nice enough to get him into this school after being expelled from the last one. Despite the fact that he had been caught in numerous fights with knifes and other restricted weapons. He sighed. He owes the man that much. . . iie, he owes, him*self* that much.

"Hai. I promised myself that I will never get into another fight."

The man nodded with approval. 

"Now you better get to your class. I believe that there will be another new student there. . . "

[Room 201]

In one of the classroom, a pretty blond boy stood before the seated students.

"Hello minna-san! My name is Quatre, andI'd like to welcome you to a new year at River High! For those who do not know, this school is in the territory of the Black Crows." 

Quatre paused, giving the students a bright smile. Gesturing towards Wufei, he continued.

" As you will all come to know, this is our wonderful leader, Chang- sama. And in order for him to protect you from neighboring gangs, we will once more be collecting monthly 'taxes' from you of 300 dollars per person. I'm sure you all understand the need for this. "

Quatre's smile brightened. "However, if you do choose not to pay, you would regretfully leave you for Trowa here to deal with."

". . ."

Quatre sweatdropped. Clearing his throat, he brought up that smile again. Only it seemed a trifle strained this time.

"I hope you have a wonderful yea-"

But before he could finish his sentence, everyone had rushed towards the door.

"Is he coming?!"

"Do you see him?!?"

All the students were gathering by the door, praying that Duo would be assigned to their class. Wufei was *not* pleased, to say the least. He walked towards, Meiran, one of the few people who were not waiting by the door.

"This is for you." Leaning over her desk, he drew out a red rose. But Merian only raised an eyebrow. Taking it, she fling it over her shoulders. The rose landed on Relena's desk. Dropping the mirror and make-up kit, which she was using to err. . . fix her face, she grabbed the rose, stuffing it in her face- and then sneezed. Loudly.

*sweatdrop*

"Wufei, I told you I wasn't interested."

Wufei frowned. "but that was last year. Surely you would have changed your mind!"

Merian sighed. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth, only to be cut off by another round of cheering from the group by the door.

"He's coming towards our door!!!"

Wufei was seething. He open his mouth to speak, but was also cut off by deafening screeches as a long haired boy strolled into the class, trailed by dozens of dazzled fans.

"OOOOH! We're soooo lucky!!"

"Duo-sama is gonna be in our class!"

"Isn't' it great?!?"

"Yeah! It must be fate-"

"CLASS!!!!!"

Everyone froze in mid-cheer as Noin- sensei strolled in.

"Everyone take a seat!" She waited until everyone were seated and then gestured to Duo. "As you all probably know, this is Duo Maxwell, son of the president of the Maxwell Corporation. Please welcome him."

Duo gave then class a wink and smile. . . And the class promptly melted into a big pile of mush. Noin sensei cleared her throat. "Duo, please take a seat behind Wufei. Wufei, please stand up to show him who you are."

Wufei stood up, a sly smile on his face. As Duo walked towards him, Quatre stuck out his foot, causing the American to trip and fall, right into Wufei's clutches.

Sneering, Wufei whispered "Welcome, my friend." With that, he punched Duo, throwing him into the seat. "Welcome to Hell."

Meanwhile, Noin sensei stood blissfully before the blackboard. /What wonderful kids! So welcoming! Especially that Wu-/

"Is this 201?"

Noin looked up from her delusions . . . err. . . thoughts. "Oh, you must be Heero Yui!" Turning towards the class, she introduced him. "Since our class is known for being *so* good towards new people, Zechs sensei has decided to also put Heero Yui here. Please welcome him. I hop- " Noin looked up from her blind rambling to find an unemotional Heero and a chattering class.

"I heard he got kicked out of 15 high schools!"

"Well, I heard that he gets into a lot of fights."

"Big deal! He's killed people!"

"CLAAAAASSSS!!!!!" Noin took a deep breath, trying to turn her face back into a normal shade of color.

"Heero, please take a seat behind Duo. Duo, can yo- "

"Oh, no! Please allow *me* to show hero san the way!" Wufei stood, his mocking voice dripping with sarcasm.

Quatre grinned that angelic grin of his, and stuck out that foot again. But instead of tripping, Heero stepped on it. The blond boy let out a yelp, and then burst into tears. Sprinting around some desks- and tripping over others- he fled.

Wufei's smile hardens. Holding out his hand, he shook Heero's. "Welcome, Heero." He pulled back his other fist, but before he could complete his introduction, Heero beat him to the punch line, literally. Pushing the now dazed Wufei into his seat, hero smirked.

"Welcome to Hell."

Taking a seat, he raised an eyebrow as Duo turned around. To the jealousy of every other person in the class, he gave Heero a big smile of amusement.

"Hi! I'm duo!" He mouthed.

***

[End of school]

The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Under the intimidation of Wufei and company, the students of 201 – as well as all those from other classes perched eagerly by the door- went home grudged instead of glomping onto Duo, as they would have wished.

But before Duo would follow their suit, Wufei grabbed his book bag, slamming the boy back into his seat.

""I believe we have some business to discuss. Seeing that you're all rich and stuff, I would like to request that you pay us an extra fee. Wouldn't want something to happen to you, now would we?"

Duo gulped, glancing to the door, which was blocked by a wildly grinning Quatre and an impassive Trowa.

"I. . .I. . ."

"Now Duo- this is for your own go- "

"Isn't that for *him* to decide?"

Quatre eeped as he spun around to find the owner of the cold menacing voice. Heero stood behind him, glaring. Quatre's eyes widen and promptly ran our the door, dragging Trowa with him.

Heero stepped into the room. Turning towards, Duo, his expression softened slightly.

"Duo, you wanted to see me?" Heero flashed Wufei another glare, daring him to question the truthfulness of the statement.

Duo looked confused for a second, but then brightened.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!"

Wufei was about to protest by after another dose of the Yui glare of doom ™, he gulped. He's alone. Better wait until he has backup. That guy's pretty tough. Wufei scowled and stalked out the room.

Heero reached down, picking up Duo's book bag from where Wufei had dropped it and walked out the door with duo.

"You ok?

Duo grinned. "Yeah. Thanks man!"

Heero smirked. "The guys are creeps. Don't let them push you around."

Duo nodded, still grinning. Seeing his waiting limo, his smile dampened slightly. "I got to go."

"Bye." Heero handed him his book bag as Duo climbed into the car.

"Hey, want a ride?"

Heero shook his head. "I live close by."

"Alright . . . I'll see ya!"

Heero gave a slight wave as the tinted window rolled up and the car disappeared below the golden glow of the setting sun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hey, I thought it was funny ^^;; ok, ok, maybe it wasn't =P 

mmm... this was suppose to be ending here, but I'm kinda stuck on it, so there's going to be either a sequel or another chapter phase thing ^_^

anyways go review, pretty please? =)


	2. Next Time

Dreams That Chains Us Down:

Dreams That Chains Us Down:

Next Time

By Hachi Mitsu 

06.23.00

It was a beautiful autumn day. Golden leaves covered the endless grooves of trees, bordering the vast coast of Huang He. It was Saturday, so school had ended early.

Along the edge of the road were thick wooden posts, connect by beams. They looked weathered and broken down. Partly from being around for so long. And partly because Duo was bounced from one to another. He still had on his navy blue uniform, the loosened tie fluttering in the wind. Occasionally, he would spread out his arms, attempting to walk across the slabs of wood without loosing his balance.

Beside him, strolled Heero. His face as stoic as always. But a slight smile lit his eyes. It had almost been a month since he'd met Duo. The two had gotten along quite well despite their different backgrounds. Heero supposed that he was satisfied with the situation. Though he still wondered now and then if Duo really considered him a friend . . . or just someone to keep Wufei and his gang away . . .

"Ne Heero. Ever wondered what it'll be like to live another life?" 

Duo's voice called him from his thoughts. "What do you mean?" Heero gave him a slightly curious gaze before looking off into the distance again. "I'm satisfied with the life I have right now. High school is the only thing that's keeping me out of prison or the army."

Duo leaped from the wooden beam, running to catch up to hero. "Army?"

Heero sighed silently. So much painful memories, where to start . . . "I never knew my mother and my dad was a soldier. He died in battle when I was really little."

"I'm sorry . . ."

"Don't be. When he died, his comrades planned on keeping me. But I managed to get out of it through school. I don't want to kill. I've killed enough as it is."

Duo's eyes widen. Sighing, he decided not to ask, not yet. It hurt him to see his friend so unhappy. He allowed his pace to match Heero's. "I don't know what I want to do with my life. I wish something exciting would happen. I don't want to just take after my dad in business. I don't want to die and not have *done* anything with my life."

Duo paused as they took a seat on one of the countless slabs of rocks that covered the coast, right off the main road they were walking along. The thick trees and bushes offered a quiet sereneness from the outside world. He leaned back against the Japanese boy's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he sighed again.

"I don't want to die regretting my life."

"You wont."

Duo turned in surprise. Heero smiled down at him.

"You're amazing Heero, ya know that?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "How is that?"

Duo laughed. And for a moment, the air was filed with the deep, yet delicate sound. Almost like thousands of glass bells, shifting in the gentle breeze. "When I first saw you, I thought that someone must really want to make my life miserable. Ya know, with Wufei out for my blood, all I needed was some one else to join in."

Duo burst out laughing again. Leaping from the rock, he turned around, resting his elbow by where Heero sat. He looked up, eyes filled with wonder, admiration and slight wistfulness. "But then you turned out so different. Giving Wufei a piece of your mind and all."

Heero reached down, brushing away a stray strand of chestnut brown hair. "Is that why you talked to me?"

Duo tilted his head slightly. The glistening locks falling over his face once more. He smirked. "That's part of the reason . . ."

The afternoon sun settled upon them, patterned by the swaying leaves above. The whole world seemed to be gold. The sky a brilliant yellow and red sight. The river reflecting the dazzling colors. Even the leaves were of a fiery crimson and its trunks, a tarnished gold. Duo seemed to fit into this world. The light reflecting a halo from the highlights in his hair. A woodland angel. . .

"Ne Heero?" Duo looked up, a bit perplexed.

"hm. . ."

"Are you my friend?"

Heero's eyes winded in surprise. Hesitantly, he asked. "how would you define a friend?"

Duo pondered awhile, his chin rested on his arms. " I guess someone who cares a lot about you. Some one to help you along life, someone who understands you." He paused. "You're my friend, ya know that right?"

"Then I'm your friend too." Heero smiled. He continued in a small whisper, almost to himself. "you're my first friend. The first person that cared about me since my father died."

But Duo heard, his glowing smile said it all. Seeing him, Heero suddenly jumped off the rock with a slight grin. "come with me. I have something to show you."

***

Heero led Duo through the iron gates leading him through the path surrounded by brilliant trees. Reaching the large garage located in a separate building away from his home, Heero gestured towards some object placed under a thick black cloth.

Duo peeked over his shoulders with interest. "what's that?"

Heero lifted off the protective cloth reveling an old dusty black motorcycle. Duo blinked. It just looked like a old bike? Why was Heero making such a big deal out of it?

"It used to be my father's. It's pretty much the only thing that I have left of him."

Duo's eyes widen as he ran his hand over the dusty surface. Actually, with some repairs and a new coat of paint, they can really make something out of this. "Does it run?"

"I'm trying to fix it, but there's one gear that I can never find in the stores I go to. Its really all the bike needs to run again."

Duo grinned with childish delight. "Then I'll help you find it. I'm sure you're father will be happy if we can fix it up like new!" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed his jacket from table where he had draped it when coming in and dragged Heero out the door with him.

Duo glanced back to see a reluctant smile on Heero's face. It was nice to see him happy again. As happy as someone like him can get.

***

Duo laid back on his bed, a small smile lingered on his lips. He and Heero had spent every day this week searching through every mechanical parts store in the city. After all that hard work, they finally found a matching part.

/It was definitely worth it./

It was worth it to see the warm smile on Heero's face as he literally flew from shelf to shelf trying to find the part. It was great. He really got a chance to get to know him. Heero that is. It gave him a wonderful feeling of satisfaction that he was probably the first to actually get to know the somber boy so well.

It almost masked away the encounter with Wufei after school today. They had followed him after class. Wufei with the blonde and that other quiet one, Trowa. He had probably circled campus at least 5 times in a futile effort to lost them. In the end it was Merian who had shown up. Seeing her, Wufei immediately stopped, probably not wanting to make a bad impression.

Duo sighed, a small frown appeared on his face. Heero wasn't here today. He can't always be there. It frustrated him that he couldn't do so much as protect himself. Heero and Merian were probably the only two that weren't afraid of Wufei. Besides, no good depending on people even if anyone could be of help. He has to be more independent.

Slowly, he stood up, walking towards his closet, kneeling on the ground, he rummaged around. Finding what he was looking for, he drew his had around. It was a gun. It's silver body reflecting the dim light. It's the only way. With a grim smile, he slid it into his book bag. 

"Next time." 

He whispered towards the strangely unfeeling face in the mirror.

Next time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: ooo! A twist in the plot!!! Watch out for the sequel "Choices" to find out what happens!! ^_^

Now please go review =D thanky!!!


End file.
